kaleidostarnewstarfandomcom-20200214-history
May Wong
May Wong is a new main character added to Kaleido Star during it's second season titled New Wings. At first, May ultimately hates Sora and considers herself her rival. But later on, she accepts Sora as a friend and the two become close friends like Sora is with all of her friends.May is a really good cook and she is often seen singing quietly to herself while doing activities. She also makes up names for maneuvers and everything she does like bursting through doors or going down the elevator. She also has many younger brother and sisters that root for her.Her dreams were to "defeat" Sora and perform one day alongside Layla. Said dream was unintentionally "destroyed" by Sora when she and Layla performed together for the last time when Layla was injured, which was followed by Layla's retirement; angry and envious, May started to resent Sora and think that had she been Layla's partner, she would've done it better.If you compare Sora and May, the two are almost alike since both of their dreams were the same (to perform with Layla and become a Kaleido Star), except that May was lost in life after beating Sora at the Circus Festival and performed with Layla on Broadway.Her Japanese voice actress is Mai Nakahara and Hilary Haag in the English version.May's only song is titled "Blooming", found on the Kaleido Star Vocal Album. Character Description *Age: 16 *Gender: Female *Home: China *Astrological Sign: Taurus *Affiliaton: Kaleido Stage *Family: Unnamed Parents (Mother and Father), Unnamed Brothers and Sisters (Younger siblings) *Friends: Sora Naegino, Anna Heart, Mia Guillem, Layla Hamilton, Rosetta Passel, Sarah Dupont, Marion Benigni, Johnathan and Leon Oswald *Partner(s): Leon (For Circus Festival, Dracula and Romeo & Juliet), Rosetta (For Swan Lake), Sora (For Exhibition Show) *Rival: Sora (Former) *Specialty: Trapeze, ice skating and cooking *Interesting Fact: May is the only character to have more than one sibling (Sora has her young sister Yume and Ken has a younger sister, but May has at least six younger siblings) Kaleido Star: New Wings May is a new addition to Kaleido Stage's cast and first arrives during Sora and Leon's performance of Sayuki during the actual show. She announces that she has come to beat Sora for ending her idol Layla's career with The Legendary Great Maneuver and become a Kaleido Star. Leon soon comes back to perform with the two girls as they fight for his acceptance. After which, May starts to act bossy and arrogant whenever she is around Sora or her friends (she even demanded a room change when she found out her room was under Sora's dorm room). She has a tendancy to bark like an angry dog at multiple occasions (the reason for this is never explained). When the performance Dracula is under way, she challenges Sora to being Leon's partner as the lead with an ice skating competition. She won the contest and got to be Leon's partner, due to having prior experience as a skater. In fact, May was a promising junior ice skater and her coach, Meryl, had high hopes for her reaching Olympic level; however, May chose the Kaleiso Stage over ice skating. But during a show, Leon pulls out an unexpected change in show and injures May's shoulder, as a test of character *and* apparently as punishment for May's immature attitude. With May out, Sora tries to become Leon's partner for the Circus Festival when it comes around. after being depressed for a while and feeling out, she bounces back to her old self with the help of Meryl, she invents and performs her signature move Demon Spiral with one arm and scores her place at Leon's partner. May soon faced Sora again when Sora partners with Yuri Killian, Layla's partner when she won the festival previous to the series start, and they work on The Angel's Maneuver to counter their maneuver. May and Leon still win the festival and Sora leaves Kaleido Stage with a broken heart, returning to Japan. While she is gone, May is now the top star when they perform their comeback show of Romeo and Juliet. She is still the demanding diva that she was before Sora met her, but doesn't feel the same without Sora to compete with. She is even shown this thoroughly when the playwright Cathy Taylor, who wrote the script for Romeo and Juliet, shows May that she and Leon aren't even trying to look interested with one another during practice or show any kind of emotion. In her words, "May is a Juliet who is too afraid to face her Romeo". At some point, Sora (who is "grounded" for practically running away after the Festival, only having stagehand work) refuses to accept a challenge from Cathy and compete with May for the role of Juliet, May feels so betrayed that she slaps Sora and calls her a coward before running away in tears. When Sora re-joined Kaleido Stage and was dragged on stage to perform by Leon during one of their shows, May's rivalry sparks back and she tries to beat Sora again. Earlier on, Leon told May that she would never be able to beat Sora or his deceased sister Sophie. But May has lost this time, since Leon seems to be performing more with Sora than her. When Leon is out of the performances after falling to the ground on stage to help Sora, May then tries to figure out what Sora has that she doesn't. That night, she accepts defeat and becomes Sora's friend. With her mind determined to learn Sora's secret, May turns to Cathy and Layla for special training (which seems to be "trying to make the audience more entertained") but is doing poorly at it. Layla questions May as to what she'll do after "beating Sora" and performing with her, but May cannot answer since she doesn't know. Layla figures that May is without a real dream of her own, and Cathy adds that she takes her frustration out on Sora. After hearing this, May figures out that what Sora has that she lacks is the ability to smile and empathize with the audience, which she discovered that Sora watches the audience's reactions. Following this goal, she begins to fit in with Sora and her friends better, even though her ill temper sometimes slips out. The proof of this is a comedic performance in a party for the children of a rich company's children, where she's able to entertain the kids as well as Sora does... including her own little siblings. While being casted as Odile in Swan Lake, May really puts her mind on what her character must be thinking and feeling. Also, she manages to convince Rosetta to be her partner in the show, who was extremely unsure about performing at all, and they perform the Eternal Illusion together. To show Sora that she was rooting for her to do her best, May prepares a large breakfast for Sora a few days before her big show. The Princess That Never Smiles May is casted as one of the three fools alongside Anna and Leon by Kalos. This is the only time that May shows skills at juggling, juggling soup ladels in her hands while riding a unicycle. During training, her words untinentionlly ed Rosetta to run away from Kaleido Stage before coming back. Kaleido Star OVA 3: Good da yo! Good! In the first segment titled "May Wong's Shining Wonderful Cooking!", she is Sora and Layla's "sensei" in cooking since she has the most experience.True to her character, May over does her entrance scene and announces that she will be preparing Spicy Tofu (called Mapo Dofu in Chinese). During most of it, she is reviewing the recipe while yelling at Sora and trying to impress Layla. When the dish is complete, May adds a lot of spice to the dish and Sora is unable to handle how spicy the dish is; Layla, on the other hand, could). Performances Through the Series *''Dracula'' - Mina Murray (Lead, Partnered with Leon) *''Circus Festival'' - Partnered with Leon (Won) *''Romeo and Juliet'' - Juliet (Lead, Partnered with Leon) *''Exhibit Show'' - Monkey (Supporting, performed with Sora and Rosetta) *''Swan Lake'' - Princess Odile (Supporting) *''The Princess that Never Smiles'' - Fool (Supporting, casted alongside Anna and Leon)